To Never leave me
by Kyo12591
Summary: A mission to Protect a village leads to the discovery of Vampires in the Ninja world. NejiXSakura slight SasukeXSakura onesided. Neji, Sakura are occ so is Sasuke...R


**Another random story SakuXNeji this time.Its a AU sorta I just added vamps in the ninja world.**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In the world of Ninjas vampires have existed for century's and have lay in rest for many years only to now come out once more to walk the earth, the walking dead..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tsuande looked from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke and Kakashi in front of her in her office.

Sasuke had just been received from Sound a year or more ago and was still under prohibition.(still Jounin)

Naruto was on his way to becoming Hokage.(Anbu)

Sakura was In Anbu second is command behind Neji.

Sai had been placed in the regular Anbu and was doing solo missions now.

and Kakashi well was still Kakashi.(Jounin)

Team 7 was reunited after a few years for a few missions and they had just finished a mission to Stone and were giving the report to Tsunade.

" Sakura before you leave for your hospital shift, I have a mission for you Naruto,and Sasuke." Tsuande said looking to Sakura she was now eighteen and her short pink locks had grown to her waist now, her jade eyes still bright and beautiful. Her looks had improved even more over the years so now she had most of the men in the village after her, including Sasuke though she turned him down as he did her when she was his fan girl... a bit of payback so to say.

Sasuke had remained mostly the same in his seventeen year old form...Chicken butt hair and onyx eyes nothing changing but his height of now six feet.

Naruto also grew in height and looks he was also seventeen and was more mature..well if only some.

" Kakashi you can go now." Tsuande said and after hearing his poof she finally looked to the three remaining.

" You three along with Neji Hyuga , Kiba and Akamaru,Shino and Choji will be investigating something for me." Tsuande said. Sakura gave her a strange look.

" You will return tomorrow for this mission ready to leave for a month or longer. When you do make sure the others I have mentioned are along with you." Tsuande continued.

The three nodded waiting for her dismissal.

" Dismissed." She said and the three left unlike Kakashi threw the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura walked with Sauke and Naruto for a bit down the road toward the hospital.

" What do you think Tsuande-baa-chan will give us this time?...It must be a A-ranked mission to have Sakura-chan and Neji coming also." Naruto said folding his arms over his chest nodding.

" It might be a S-ranked mission also." Sasuke said Sakura remained silent Tsuande was hiding something by that look she held earlier Sakura knew it...but what was her Shishou not telling them?...

" Yeah since Sakura and Neji are the the Captain and the second in command of Anbu..." Naruto said she sigh and both of her companions looked at her.

" What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She looked over at him.

" Nothing just thinking Naruto." She said waving it off Sasuke continued to look at her slightly curious.

" What do you think this mission will be Sakura-chan?...A-rank?...or S-ranked?" Naruto asked her. She shrugged.

" Either or it doesn't matter a mission is a mission no matter what rank it is." She said he frown. Sasuke raised an Eyebrow.

When had she gotten so wise sounding?...well she had always been smart but this time it souned like his older brother he disliked that thought but still it impressed him.

Naruto just grinned and wrapped and arm around her shoulders Sakura had gotten less aggressive and more quiet over the years specially when Sasuke returned..So when Naruto wrapped his arm around her she just let him.

" Thats the way to think Sakura-chan Any mission is good!...You've been swarmed with Hospital shifts this month except last week since we were on that mission to Stone." Naruto said then grinned again.

" Isn't it great Sakura-chan that were on another mission together?!" Naruto said hugging her tighter with one arm.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded the hospital came in view and she said good by to Naruto and Sasuke going to do her job now as Sasuke and Nnaruto retired to get some rest and pack for tonight...Sakura said she would tell the others about the mission so they didn't have to worry about telling them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After work Sakura indeed had went to find Neji then Kiba, Choji and Shino to inform them of tomorrows mission and to meet with Tsuande for mission details. First was Kiba's house.

She knocked and Kiba answerd with his Dark brown hair a mess and his wolf eyes tired. They focused on Sakura it was a bit past 3am she figured she had woken him. Since he wore boxers and a white ruffled shirt.

" Sakura-chan? What brings you here?" He asked blushing he was a fanboy also.

" Tsuande asked me to inform you that you and Akamaru are needed for a mission tomorrow she told us to pack for a month or longer and be ready tomorrow before she informs us what the details for the mission are." Sakura said.

Kiba's eyes widened.

" Oh! Okay Sakura-chan thanks for telling me we'll be there...what time?.." He asked she smiled.

" You know Tsunade so I'm sure it will be around noon." Sakura teased he chuckled and nodded blushing as he realized what he was wearing she smirked.

" Ah Kiba I've seen you in less I'm your doctor remember?..." She said with a wicked smirk he blushed more.

" Haha that's right...Thanks for telling me Sakura-chan." Kiba said nervously, she waved and left figuring no need to make him feel more uncomfortable.

Next was Choji he answered quicker then Kiba since he had food in his mouth a mid-night snack?...perhaps.

" Hey (munch) Sakura! (munch) What brings you here?..( munch) " She smiled and told him what Tsuande told her and he nodded...Eating his chips away.

" Okay Sakura (munch) I'll be there tomoorow (munch)" he said she nodded and left heading to Shino's home now.

She knocked and Shino answered as if he never slept she sweat dropped.

" Sorry to interrupt Shino-san but Tsuande asked me to inform you of a mission tomorrow to pack for a month or more and to meet with her and us tomorrow a little before noon for the details." she said he nodded.

" Thank you Sakura-san." He said she nodded and bowed as she left then she went to the last place the Hyuga estate she was quite usto going there since she tended to Neji's uncle quite alot.

She knocked and a second later Hinata answer with slightly curious eyes. She was in her sleeping atire a light blue robe around her small body her long blue hair in a braid at her back.

" Hello...Sakura-chan what brings you here?" She asked that stutter was gone well it was only around Naruto mostly now...No that crush never resided.

" I was to inform Neji of a mission tomorrow Tsuande informed me to have him pack for a month or more and to meet with her around noon for the details." She said Hinata smiled at Sakura.

" Sorry Hinata if i woke you i was on Hospital shift I was supposed to get off at 10 but...Well There was an emergency with a few Ninja that came in late and I was needed to attend to them." Sakura said in apology Hinata smiled at Sakura.

" No problem I was up anyway preparing a few medications for Tsuande-sama." Hinata said Sakura smiled.

" I'll tell Neji-nii-san Sakura-chan." Hinata said she nodded and bowed thanking her as she waved leaving to then go home and pack then get some sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuande waited for the last person to come before explaining the mission the last person being Naruto who forgot to set his alarm of course.

" okay now...I called you all for a S-ranked mission its more or less to just watch and protect a village." Tsuande started.

" The mission is S-ranked since there may be powerful enemys trying to harm this town. The town is in The land of fire...This is a very important mission I beg you all to watch your backs...and necks."

With that she dismissed them and they left to that village in Fire. (I don't think there is a land of fire but bleh leave me be)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took three days to get to there assigned Village they found a small inn and got only 2 rooms since there were only that many left.

Neji,Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke shared a room, and Choji, Kiba and Akamaru and Shino shared a room.

The probelm was that there was only two beds and a sofa.

" Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked she looked at him as he blushed.

" Neji will sleep on the couch and Sasuke can sleep on the bed since you and Sasuke fight Naruto you can sleep in my bed." Sakura said Naruto blushed and looked to Sasuke and Neji then her in shock.

" What?!" Sasuke asked she looked to him.

" What's the problem Sasuke?...Naruto won't touch me." She said Naruto was still in shock Sasuke was just starring at her with a have you lost your mind look and Neji simply gave her a look she smiled.

" I'm fine Naruto is the simplest one and besides I don't want Neji feeling uncomfortable and Sasuke I simply don't trust you." Sakura said while smiling brightly it was like saying I hate you with a I love you smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura finished her shower quickly the others were waiting for her in the main room. Naruto had a strange dog?.night hat on she wasn't sure what it was a frog?...dog?...she wasn't sure it was sorta cute in the Naruto sorta way.

He was in his orange pj's well his bedtime attire never changed she knew that from the overnight missions they were on together. Neji and Sasuke were quietly talking by the window and Naruto was listening as he ate ramen.

" We will split into teams tomorrow to survey the village and the other group will be out side of the village looking around for anything out of place." Sakura heard Neji say as she sat on the bed.

" So what groups are we splitting into?" Naruto asked curiously slurping his noddles into his mouth.

" You will be with Sasuke only because I do not want to put up with you with me..try not to argue. This is a mission." Neji said and then looked to Sakura.

" Sakura will be with me." He said she smiled and nodded in understanding even though she was smirking in her mind.

After eating a brief meal and Neji informing Shino's group of the plan for tomorrow every one settled in bed Sakura sliding in with Naruto who was blushing like mad.

" Goodnight Sak..ura-chan..." Naruto said quietly Sakura returned the phrase and then said it to Neji and Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been over a month and nothing had happened to the village at all...The team was starting to get abit mad and even bored.

" Sakura-chan...I'm boorrreeddd" Naruto whined as he sat on the bed of the inn that night. It was midnight and they were resting the night.Shino had his bugs around the village to make sure nothing happened at night.

" Naruto go to bed then." She said slightly annoyed...he had said the same thing five seconds ago very annoying.

Naruto finally just went to shower getting bored enough. Neji looked at Sakura she was reading a medical scroll she brought along to read. She was beautiful Neji was indeed fascinated with her loved her even not that anyone knew but her. They had been secretly going out for about a year surprisingly no one caught them or never expected such a thing. Neji wasn't ashamed of Sakura no he just wasn't going to declare his courting her until she said it was okay... yes she asked him to keep quiet. why?... he figured her job depended on it.

She looked up suddenly looking into his sliver eyes she smile at him he smiled back softly. She loved him he knew such but he was a bit unsure weather she would consider marring him or not he was planning on asking her but he wasn't sure how at the moment he was a bit afraid to do it nervous even. He loved her and was scared she would refuse.

Naruto finally finished his shower and went to sleep as did Sasuke. Sakura walked over to Neji making sure both Ninja were asleep and he grabbed her pulling her to his level and kissing her softly it had been a while since they kissed it felt so good to Neji she tasted to sweet.

A soft snore made them tense she pulled back softly gasping for air...He blushed as did she. " Sorry" Neji murmured she shrugged and stood.

" I couldn't help myself" He said she smirked at him and kissed his cheek and then went to bed Neji went to sleep also.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shino rushed into their room in the middle of the night waking Sakura Neji and Sasuke.

" Shino." Neji said rising.

" Some thing's coming to the village..." Shino said slight confusion in his tone.Sakura hit Naruto waking him he coughed and woke angry then noticed Shino and got dressed.

Sakura who was already dressed with Sasuke and Neji waited for Naruto who took forever well it seemed, then joined Neji in the hall.

" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...you all come with me Shino and Kiba will follow, Choji will join Shino and his group when he's ready. you all will wait in the shadows in case we need your help."Neji said Shino nodded.

Sakura and Neji lead the group while Naruto took the rear and Sasuke in front.(Gah sounds like Yaoi)

They arived to see a group of people over twenty all in different clothing.Yet it black cloaks.

" What do you want with this village?" Sakura called out. The leader of the group obviously stepped up his dark black hair shined in the moon light and his crimson eyes confused her.

Did he have a bloodline limit like Sasuke and Neji?

" Why do you question me Human?...We have returned to our land...One we once resided among many years ago..." He had a strange accent one she couldn't place. Yet he sounded old but he wasn't even in his 30's.

" Human? Are you saying you are not Human?..." Sakura asked her group just letting her speak.

" No we are not." He said and walked up. She held her ground yet took out a weapon to defend her self he laughed.

" Do you think that medal will Harm our kind? Foolish Human."He said chuckling Sakura tensed confused so were the rest of the group.

" And what is your kind?" Sakura asked the man frown.

" You have not a clue?" He asked she just stared at him.

" Has it truly been such a long time since we have set foot upon this land that we are not remembered?" He asked that strange ascent made her slightly nervous he sound like he was from ages past.

" Most likely dude..." Naruto said stupidly since the man glared at him his followers started to speak angrily about mortals being disrespectful to their prince or what not.

So the guy was a prince eh?

Of what to be blunt.

" Such a rude Human." The prince said.

Sakura bowed slightly.

" Sorry...But what are you really?..." Sakura asked.

She heard the man sigh.

" We are of the Nobel race." He said and then she saw them...even threw the dark his red eyes glowed.

" Are you planing to hurt this village?" Sasuke asked Sakura tensed stupid big mouth Sasuke always butting in.

" We are simply here for nourishment and to return to our homeland." The prince..or so his followers called him said.

" You mean for food??..." Naruto asked stupidly Sakura tensed.

" Yes." The Man said slightly surprised he used such a word.

Sakura got an Idea a horrible Idea.

" What type of food exactly?..." She asked her hand clenching around the Kunai.

" The only type we are able to consume." He said slightly confused at her question as if it was obvious.

" That would be?..." Naruto asked confused and slightly mad at the guys rude comment from before.

" Blood." The prince said making Sakura's eyes go wide as did her groups.

" Your here to kill the village people!" Neji said they nodded as if it was a stupid question.

" Yes we are it is our home and they are our f..ood." He said not sure if he should use that word but did since Naruto did.

They got into a defensive position ready to fight.

They started to laugh.

" You think you can hold your own against us?..You mortals?! HA!" The prince said as if it was ridiculous. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

" what are you?!" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

He frown.

" We are vampires." He said Naruto's mouth opened in shock. as Did Sasuke...such things as these existed they couldn't be real...Neji simply turned on his byakugan then shortly after his eyes went wide and he frown the looked to Sakura who looked back at him briefly.

" There all dead...None have Chakra and none are living at all...there not even breathing." Neji told her she looked back at the prince who had gotten closer.

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

" You are unique Human...you do not fear us like you should..." He said to her she frownd even more.

" Of course not It is my duty to Protect this village. I will not fear Vampires." She said the word as if testing it out not sure if she said it right.

" very Nobel of you." The prince said.

" But not very wise...we will start our meal with the 6 of you." When he said six she tensed so they knew about Kiba Shino and Choji in the shadows.

" You thought you hid from us?..I think not." He said as if she were stupid Sakura glared.

" We will feast off you then the village." He said and waved a hand then Suddenly appeared infront of her she was shocked he moved?..she didn't even have time to register it as he jerked her hair to the side to revel her neck she hit his arm and yet nothing happened these vampires were stronger then her Chakra filled punches...how?...Neji threw a kunai it hit the vampires arm he looked at it as if a fly was on his arm the used his hand to pull it out no blood came out of the wound yet it remained.

" It will not heal with out our nourishment and since your lover has harmed me I will take your blood as payment for his advances." The prince said Sakura tensed.

" L..Lover?.." Sasuke asked shocked Naruto just as shocked. She blushed slightly, Neji looked a bit uncomfortable.

" We can discuss it later guys." Sakura said angry now.

Sasuke suddenly created his fire ball jutsu and hit that vampire along with Sakura who managed to get lose in time for him to get hit. The vampire simply walked out of the flames as if It was a rainy day.

" Flame can not hurt a pure blood such as myself my followers maybe, but you will not harm me by flame nor medal." He said smirking slightly...not even his clothing was harmed Sakura frown as The other vampires started forward.

As they came at them Choji Kiba and Shino came out to help, trying every jutsu none seemed to harm them. They managed to shake them slightly staling with Sasuke's flames that kept them at bay...but not for long but it gave them a chance to run...they didn't have much chakra left and they used it to flee...

They were ninja yes but they were also Human there was little ninja could do agaist Vampires they found that out the hard way. They thought about running to the forest but they had to protect the village so into the village it was at least they would be sorta trying to protect them by being bait.

" What the heck do we do?!" Naruto yelled as they lept from building to building.

" How the heck should I Know?! There Vampires I have No clue what there weaknesses are if They have any?!" Sakura yelled back.

Neji frown.

" I heard the sun is There enemy but I do not know with a pure blood." Neji said she looked at him and nodded.

"Witch means we have to stall until sunrise in an Hour." Sasuke said she nodded Neji nodded swiftly.

" Shino Choji Kiba and Akamaru split up go west of the village and we'll go north..may splitting up will give us better chances if any of us survive this tell Tsuande...she has to know something to help us...get all the villagers to safety somehow...not that they will really believe vampires are to kill them if we actually get a chance to warn them that is." Sakura said Neji nodded at her. The group split as she said and Sakura and her group continued North.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had been running fifteen minutes with no sign of vampires. So Naruto suggested they hid in a locked plastic glass... sort of green house ... The green house was actually not green but still..(They didn't have green houses then ohhh well my story)

Sakura thought it was better then nothing considering their chakra was depleting fast from the running.

Sakura looked at Neji slightly in shock.

He walked over and hugged her...she was surprised but hugged back hey it might be their last moments she wasn't complaining.

She wasn't stupid they all knew that if the sun didn't come soon they would all die there jutsu had no affect on Vampires.

" So you two are lovers then?...For how long?!" Sasuke asked...

She looked at Sasuke and slightly panicky Naruto.

" A year almost...and yes..we are..." She said holding Neji's hand as he stopped hugging her.

" Why did you keep it a secret?" Naruto asked.

" I guess I didn't want to let anyone know just yet my job and Tsuande prevented it and Suduction missions I couldn't do if Tsuande knew I was with Neji...I wanted to continue like nothing was happening.." She said Neji nodded agreeing.

" Ah.." Sasuke said...

" If we are found we will not last long" Neji said changing subject.

Sakura frowned and kissed him softly, he blushed but kissed back.

Sasuke scowl he did not want to see that.

Sakura broke the kiss and the hugged Neji whispering those three words to him he hugged her tighter.

" I love you also Sakura." he wasn't afraid to say it he did love her he loved her more then anyone.( Neji is so OOC but I don't care...)

The green house wasn't just glass it had bars under all the glass witch looked mighty helpful from the vampires at the moment plus it could lock so there was no way they could get in right?...

Wrong...

Almost twenty minutes later there were Vampire on top of the green house covered in blood she glared at Naruto.

" They did find the villagers Naruto and us..." Sakura said angry he winced.

" I tried!..." he said she frown but tensed as the glass over head broke and rained upon them.

The bars were bended and the prince showed up landing in front of the four Ninja amoung his bloodied followers. Sakura was positive that blood was not theirs. His lips coated in crimson as he licked it off. Sakura went still. They had 25 minutes before the sun started to get high enough for them to get caught in the sun she didn't think it was good enough anyway.

" Sasuke did another fire ball justu all around them blocking them into a small fire cage but it kept all the vampires out but one anyway.

They were cornered great with a pure blood vampire just great she didn't have time to glare at Sasuke she had to keep her eyes on the vampire in front of her.

" You thought you could out run us?..shame." He said his voice was alluring and made her frown as a cold chill ran up her spine.

" Humans are such frail creatures...but yet their blood keeps us here..." He said she frowned at him.

" What are you?...Not normal humans...such strange powers are you witch?" The vampire prince asked Sakura frown.

" No..." she said simply..

" Were Ninja." Naruto said pointing a finger at his own chest.

" Ninja?..." The vampire prince asked.

" Yes...Ninja with Jutsu and Chakra..."Sakura said.

The vampire prince showed his confusion.

This is just what they need to stall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shino winced as he watched Kiba get bitten by a vampire there was nothing he could do he was trying to help Choji as is.

For some reason they didn't want Shino to eat...he figured since he was used as a host for his insects...

The vampire had his fill and instead of leaving Kiba there he bit into his own wrist then let the blood drop into Kiba's mouth. Shino was confused why did he do that?...Then he took Kiba's body...Akamaru had fled from Kiba's request..he was to go home to Tsuande to give her the message they wrote just before the vampire caught up to them. Shino expected to make it out alive hopefully with Choji with him but there was only so much he could do with his bugs that acaully could have harmed these vampires.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun was rising high into the sky the only problem was the clouds blocking it. Sakura cursed the weather...good thing was there was a bit of sunlight raining down to earth and they were standing in it bad news it wouldn't last forever and Sasuke had no chakra left and the vampires were coming toward them again...

Good news they Pure blood didn't like the sun...bad news he could still go into it and grabbed Naruto. There was nothing much any of them including Sasuke and Sakura and Neji could do as he bit down it was either die as the other vampires caught them if they even tried to help or stay in the Sun while there comrade was eaten they had to protect the village somehow and they couldn't dead so they chose the later and plus Naruto had the nine tailed fox it wouldn't let him die. Right?

That idea went great as Naruto's body went limp in the vampire princes arms his blood driping from his lips fangs showing as he spoke to another vampire.

" Turn him." He said Sakura was shocked what did that mean?... they would turn Naruto into one of them was that even possible?!

Sakura was grabbed by Neji around the waist he was moving her out of the way of the vampires hand he grabbed Sasuke and she grabbed his hand not letting him go the prince frown and pulled harder it was like tug o war with Neji and Sakura trying to keep Sasuke with them and the prince trying to get him into the shadows..the princes skin started to smoke so the sun was his enemy it just took longer. He let go of Sasuke and cursed as the sun came out of the clouds enough to make him and his turned jump back a few feet.

The sun wasn't out of the clouds fully so there was only the slightly larger circle of light that shined down on them they couldn't run...there was another circle a few yard out the door but...they couldn't out run the vampires with no chakra..so it was wise to stay in place hopefully the sun came out fully for hours enough to get them to safety and if anyone lived them too...but Sakura figured most of the villagers were already dead...with all the blood on the vampires she figured it true she watched as a vampire bit into his own bloody wrist letting its blood drip into Naruto's mouth Sakura was shocked...they were turning him into one of them. my god...

Neji's grip around her tightened and her grip on Sasuke's arm did also.

" I can't die." Sasuke murmured.

" I haven't killed Itachi yet." He said to himself. She frown...and nodded as if understanding.

She knew what she had to do she wouldn't let Sasuke or Neji get killed by this man meaning she had to protect them but how could she?...how? do you fend off a vampire when the sun is behind clouds?

She looked to the sky swinting...She almost smiled.

The clouds would move to uncover the sun completely in moments but...she had to stall...the pure blood was reaching in again this time having to come fully into the light he wasn't affected but he would be in minutes...but she didn't have minutes as Sasuke was again grabbed. This time he was yanked out she pushed from Neji and grabbed his hand yanking him back but she was out of the sun and she had pushed Sasuke back in...Meaning...she was open pray. Before she could get back into the sun...she was grabbed by the vampire prince his tongue on her neck Sasuke held Neji back as Neji yelled at her.

She frown shivering Sasuke was giving her a what the heck did you just do look...

" Sasuke you said you can't die...I won't let you...and Neji..Nothing will ever happen to you when I am Alive." She said.

"Witch will not be for much longer." The prince said and before she could say anything else she was bitten fangs sinking into her neck her eyes went wide she couldn't even move her body she suddenly felt so weak and drained her eyes started to close but she unwilled them too they remained partly open her hearing gave and she could no longer hear anything but the thump of her heart beat getting quieter...and see Neji's shocked and rage filled face and pain filled eyes. His mouth screaming something but she couldn't hear him...she watched as the sun came out more...her body was jerked with the vampire prince and she no longer saw anything...as her mind went blank as did her vision.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun had come out entirely the vampires had flee with Naruto and Sakura's body's with them...Neji was shocked Sasuke was also but he slapped Neji.

" There nothing we can do...we have to leave now!!" Sasuke yelled at Neji who seemed not to be listening then he nodded and with cold dull eyes ran with Sasuke beside him..ran...finding Shino quickly and no one else...Choji...Naruto..Sakura and Kiba all gone with the vampires and their vampire prince. There was nothing for them to do but to rush to Tsuande and find out what they should do then go after them when they had weapons to kill vampires with them if there was such a weapon to begin with.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuande stared at the three in shock...Shino, Sasuke and Neji Had returned and had told Tsuande of there encounter she was still shocked. Sasuke knew she would not cry in front of them but he saw the tears in there Hokage's Amber eyes.

" Is there a weapon to kill vampires Lady Tsunade?" Neji repeated his voice cold and harsh he was beyond angry he lost his lover his girlfriend and the women he planed to marry to them he wouldn't let them off that easily...if there was any chance she was alive...

" Stakes wooden stakes...threw the heart or decapitating the head, cutting out the heart...and burning the remains." Tsunade said with shock still in her voice.

" You three...will wait till your chakra is replenished and go with professional's...just come back... swords will be useful for the head decapitation..." Tsunade said wincing...In a few days you will leave again I will call the professionals.." Tsuande said.

The three nodded and went to find swords and rebuild Chakra.

Tsuande just stared at her desk..

Sakura was dead and vampires had killed her. She was told that they might be showing up again, but didn't believe it now she had to call the people who warned it would happen...she had to give the three Ninja to survive help..she had to she knew Neji and Shino wanted to go no matter what and Sasuke had a look she never thought she would see revenge for more then just Itachi his brother. She wondered why he looked that way was in for Naruto and Sakura's murder?..or was it something they did?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji sat on Sakura's bed a place he had been many times but never to make love...they Had gotten close...but she wanted to wait for marriage and so did he...He wanted to cry but he was Neji and it was imposable to do even alone. He had cryed when his father was killed and he vowed to never do it again.

His life was just ripped away every thing he had...His future his present and his only love...His Girl friend and soon to be fiance...He would never see their children...never see her again... He knew she would not live with all that blood loss...he knew it...He didn't want to even think about her dieing he couldn't and keep his mind...He loved her more then anything and she was ripped away to save that Uchiha...just so he could live and avenge his clan...now Neji had to avenge his girlfriend his only love...Sakura...he would kill that vampire he would kill them all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke lay awake in bed...he couldn't really believe she had saved him...he had watched her die...he said he wanted to remain alive so he could kill Itachi but he didn't mean for her to save him to do it. He loved Sakura he didn't want to live just to let her die in his place. If he wouldn't have said anything would he be in her place now?...or would she still have done it?... He watched Naruto die he wasn't supposed to die he was supposed to become Hokage in a year...

Now his dream would never come true...Sasuke felt tears in his eyes he won't let them fall. Crying is for the weak along with emotion yet he couldn't help love Sakura she was nothing but nice to him. Naruto was his rival but he was also his brother his best friend and he just watched him die to save his own life and yet Sakura gave her life.

Her full life..one with a lover and a perfect job, rank and her life was perfect around the edges and in deep yet she gave him her life...

For his own...his life of revenge...for nothing but to kill his brother he let her die what kind of monster was he?...he was no better then Itachi himself...he felt a cold wetness slip down his cheek and he would never admit he was crying not even to himself.

Yes he was delusional but..it kept him sane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura blinked awake eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness...she frown she was alive?...but how?..she sat up finding it harder to do so then she though originally..she looked around to the deserted cave frowning...where was she?...her mind flashed back to Neji and Sasuke in the sun and her hand went immediately to her neck where she felt the two neat holes her eyes went so wide she though she might resemble Lee.

She began to panic...

Had Sasuke and Neji escaped?! Were they alive?! Where they safe?! God she hoped they got home safely...she felt tears in her eyes...she had cause Neji so much pain the raw pain in his eyes made her cry but the look on Sasuke's face she'll never forget...

He was asking her why she did it...why she saved him..why she gave her life in his place.

It was simple he was her teammate he was her friend and he was her brother...she could never let him die if she could do something about it she wished she could have saved Naruto also..she wondered why she didn't do the same. She was in shock she guessed when it happend...she heard Sasuke mummer those words he spent his life trying to kill Itachi and she would help him achieve that vow she promised she would and she had kept her promise she truly had.

" I see you are awake." That voice she knew admetetly. she went still looking behind her at the vampire prince. He wore different clothing but he was still the same.

" My name is Aubrey I am the vampire prince." He introduced himself.

" You are my dear?" He asked and she automatically replied shocked to see him...scared to see him was he back to kill her?...

" Sakura Haruno." He smiled at her and was infront of her before she blinked...her mind still not registering his move he touched her cheek and her eyes went wide.

" Your friends are near by, but not awake yet do you wish to see them?.." He asked softly she wasn't sure what he meant...then her mouth opened in shock...he meant Neji and Sasuke right?! He had caught them where they alive?! She was almost hyperventilating.

" Yes." She said he nodded and helped her stand. She had no idea why he was being so kind and gentle with her didn't he just try to kill her earlier and she was thirsty her throat was so dry. Her chest felt squeezed. She winced and clutched her chest he looked at her with knowing eyes she didn't understand, but he lead her on as she clutched her chest in pain she had to see Neji and Sasuke she had to make sure they were alright.

They apoched another part of the cave walking further in and down tunels she passed vampires sleeping on her way there. She had unknowingly clenched to the vampire prince Aubrey. he looked down at her.

" They will not harm you." he said she looked up to him in shock.

" you can not nourish them any longer." She was curious to what he meant, but before she could ask he stopped and so did she she saw Naruto Kiba and Choji on the cave ground. She gasp he meant them...They had caught Kiba and Choji did that mean Shino, Neji and Sasuke had escaped after all?...the sight of Naruto's body made her shake he was dead she saw him die...she walked over to him shaking she fell to her knees in tears...his body was cold to the touch...she sobbed and layed her head on his body crying...a movement under her made her gasp and move away shocked.

Naruto blinked awake and sat up rubbing his head sorely...she tackled him he groaned...she was crying harder now holding him tightly.

" Sakura-chan whats wron-" He paused looking around he saw Kiba and Choji on the ground close to him in some sort of cave...He frowned the last thing he remembered was getting bit then waking here.

" Sakura-chan where is Teme Shino and Neji where we caught?..." He asked she nodded holding his her tears stopping after a good five minutes.

she looked up to him her jade eyes filled with pain.

" I'm so sorry Naruto I couldn't save you..so sorry..." She said she couldn't cry anymore her tears were gone now so she just sobbed.

" Its fine Sakura-chan I've fine see..." he said and grinned. She gasp...

Naruto had fangs..long fangs...she almost passed out as she touched them they were real he let her poke his new cranes he was curious so poke them too and wince as he pricked himself no blood came out of the prick... his eyes went wide.

" I'M ONE OF THEM?!" He yelled she was also shocked her mouth hanging open in shock. He gasp at her...

" Sak- Sakura-chan...has...them too.." He said point at her mouth she stuck a finger in her mouth finding she did. she almost passed out again as she stared at Naruto they screamed in unison.

" Ah quiet down whats the commotion about?..." Kiba said sitting up rubbing his head and glaring at the two...they looked at him the screamed again.

He screamed back as he saw the fangs.

He pointed at them backing away as he bumped into the now awake Choji he yawned Kiba screamed again as he saw the long fangs pointing at him then turning and pointing at Naruto and Skaura and screaming again Choij's eyes went wide and he yelped as he saw all three of his teammates had fangs...He screamed too...so all four were screaming when The vampire prince walked in then they began screaming at him.

" STOP" He yelled all three shut up in seconds.

" Why the bloody are you screaming?" he asked in curiousness.

" Vampire!!" they all yelled pointing at one another then looked at each other confused then shocked.

" YOU KILLED US AND MADE US VAMPIRES!?" Naruto yelled pointing at the vampire prince himself.

" Yes..." he said simply.

" Your all free to leave.. but I'm sure you should not being baby vampires." He said smirking she glared.

" Where not baby's!" naruto said angry sakura hit him..

" He meant were new vampires moron." Sakura said shaking her head at his stupidity.

" Why did you turn us anyway?..." Kiba asked calming a bit.

" We are few in this day and we need more of our kind to fill th earth once more before the hunters started killing us and we were forced into a slumber...for years." He said they all gave him their attention.

" We will once again fill the earth and be the dormant race once more." He said all four just stared at him like he was insane witch he probably was.

" You turned us so your kind can fill the earth again?" Sakura asked to make sure he nodded and she lunged at him ready to kill him he dodged and she began to pant her chest hurt painfully again it felt as if it were being crushed her throat burned and her eyes she felt do something strange...she saw red suddenly then her vision went back to normal but slightly different she saw so much better in the dark now...

" That would be your thirst you are thristy for blood..."He said laughing she glared at him but winced since she tryed to stand but failed.

" You will be given nourishment shortly... we have saved blood for you four...only a bit...I will tell you more of what you have become when you have finished it and have time to calm...then you will be let lose to find you own nourishment for what we will supply will not be enough..." Aubrey said she winced holding her chest and watched as he left..she felt Naruto help her up...he was also wincing Kiba and Choji doubled over in pain...they felt the thirst for blood also then, that terrible feeling...the crushing-ness and the the burning.

Sakura looked up as she smelt a sweet scent coming toward them...She knew her eyes must be scarlet because Naruto, Kiba and Choji's were. That scent was so sweet...her throat clenched her fangs she felt lengthen more when she thought they couldn't get any longer now they hurt her jaw. It hurt so bad like someone took a hammer to her mouth.

" That will not hurt when you have gotten use to them lenghtening..." Aubrey said as he entered this time with a tray and on that tray was where what that sweet scent was coming from in the glasses that lay there filled to the brim with the dark crimson liquid. She winced in pain and disgust...she was not drinking blood...yet it called to her and before she knew it her lips were on the glass and that liquid was easing the pain in her chest the burning quieting and she felt her vision return to normal...

Naruto and Kiba also were hesitant as was Choji yet they drank it as she did their eyes going to there original color.

" Now that you all have gotten a taste of what you will need to keep existing I will tell you more of our people." Aubrey said she felt like killing him but she needed to know what she now was.

" You are vampire now...you will need to feed... it will come naturally to you so no need to tell you of it. To turn a human you will need to drain them completely of blood and then you will have to feed them your own dark blood." He began.

" You may not go into the sun light it will burn your skin and kill you. flames will harm you but not kill you...decapitaion will kill you as will a stake threw the heart." Aubrey said.

" Other then that you will need to feed to survive in the world...hide from the sun and turn as many as you can to fill the earth with our kind you are no longer human so you can no longer have children or eat other foods" Naruto's eyes widened at foods and so did Choji's...They screamed. Sakura winced at children...no children?...she had planed on bearing children when she married Neji now she would never have his children...she almost wanted to cry...she would cry if she had any tears left.

" That is basicly all now you may leave when the sun sets to feed once more..." Aubrey said and then left again...

" So that's it?! He turns us then lets us go?!" Sakura asked in a yelled furiousness she felt her eyes shift again to the brighter more better vision and realized her eyes went scarlet in color when they did.

Naruto calmed a bit...and looked at her.

" Sakura-chan what do we do?...Do we go back to konoha now?..." He asked she frowned.

" How can we?..We won't have shelter from the sun if we try for Konoha and were not Ninja anymore no Chakra..." Kiba said Sakura was shocked that Kiba was right about the chakra they were dead she thought...duh when you die your chakra leaves you...you must have a living body to have Chakra and they didn't any longer.

" Kiba's right were Vampires now weather we want to be or not...we have to get back to konoha...I want to see Neji even if I can't be with him..I need to see him..and..Sasuke also and Tsuande I need to tell her how to kill our...kind now so we can help...We will have to buy a tent and sleeping bags for shelter...and put the sleeping bags over us so no sunlight can peek threw the tents...that's how we will have to do it..." Sakura said...

" And the blood?.." Kiba asked she winced and looked at him.

" I we try not to kill them if we drink we might be fine when we return to Konoha maybe Tsuande will have a plan and maybe we will be killed again I do not know but..we need to try no matter what." Sakura said all three nodded with her and they waited for dawn to arive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsaunde looked at the eight men and women in front of her in strange outfits with all sorta of weapons strapped to them she knew they were ninja but she wasn't going to ask anymore then if Neji Sasuke and Shino could be trained if only to protect themselves and if they could join them.

Thankfully they did and even agreed to protect the three...

Neji and Shino looked at each other then Sasuke then the people in front of them at the gates of Konoha.

They were dressed strangely but they had helped them train in the ways of Vampire hunting...Now that The three of them Knew how to kill them They were determined to do so for there comrads that fell and for the village they failed to protect.

Off they went to hunt down the vampires joined by the Real vampire hunters now..making Neji feel abit better about going back to kill the vampires now that he knew how to do so...Sasuke felt safer and Shino well was Shino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had gotten their equipment as soon as they fled the cave..they were close to Stone now. Konoha was only a few days off. Naruto looked at Sakura as they approached a village...they had yet to feed and they needed it that burning and pain was returning.

Sakura frowned Naruto was right they had to feed that look he gave her said it all she didn't want to either.

" Meet back here when you finish try to stop before they die.." Sakura said they only thing she could and they separated.

Sakura found a deserted place with one man there he looked drunk and she was glad he wouldn't remember this she approached him and he was dazed as she quickly bit into his neck she didn't even remember grabbing him let alone biting in..but that sweet blood poured down her throat and she almost moaned at how good it felt it was so much more then what Aubrey had givven them she stopped even though it was not enough he had passed out and she went to find another human who knows how long it would be until they reached another village?...

Nartuo had found a simple woman in her twenty's she was alone walking home he bet... he didn't remember moving but she was in his arms against the ally wall with his fangs deep in her neck she didn't even have time to scream...

Kiba frown he had no clue how the man had even gotten into his arms let alone his mouth attached to his neck...he was thinking of grabbing the chubby old man but he didn't think he was moving to do so...But the blood was suddenly in his mouth and he didn't really care how it happened.

Choji found a younger woman in her thirty's or lower and thought about how he could approach her...her watched as she walked in front of his hiding place his arms stretched out and grabbed her wrist and suddenly blood was down his throat he frown how the heck did that happen he tried to remember when he bit her but he couldn't and he didn't care that blood he consumed tasted so sweet yet he remembered Sakura's words and didn't kill the woman.

They all met up as agreed at the spot they had planed Sakura was the cleanist of the four with only blood on her mouth the other three had blood down there necks.

She frowned at the all.

" They were alive when we left them." All three said if reading her mind at the same time.

" Messy eaters as always." Sakura mumbled under her breath and they continued onward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji and Sasuke sigh...They were suppose to be sleeping yet neither could...They ended up in a near by tree together talking.

" I'm sorry..." Sasuke had said to Neji who had just nodded.

" She did it on her own." Neji simply said...

They were closer to the original village they were to protect yet only a few days from Konoha.

" But..." Sasuke started then just stopped talking as he heard a snap.

Neji used his Byakugan and tensed.

" I see Movement in a tent near by...They have to be Vampires there dead body's moving." He said...Sasuke and Neji looked at each other then the group below they had to wake them it would be stupid to go alone.

" Why only four?..." Sasuke asked as they woke the group Neji shrugged.

" I didn't see any more but many there close...we have to be alert and careful." Neji said Shino agreed and they all went to the tent.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Sakura frowned it was almost sunrise and they had just set up the tent and got in ready to spend there second night hidden from the sun it had worked last time. Only problem this time was some one was coming she could smell the blood in there body's and the reek of human it was so strong sweat and dirt is their scent...she winced as they started coming to them she frown...the sun would rise soon they didn't have that sorta time.

Sakura a looked at Naruto who knew it then Choji and Kiba who frowned at her. The Humans approached there was alot of them eleven in total.

The eleven people stood a few yards away she looked at Naruto.

He nodded.

" Come out filthy Vampires!" A man yelled she went still...They knew...how the heck did they know?...did they follow them?...no...she knew they didn't she frown and was the first to step out of the tent looking at the strange eight people standing with weapons draw...Naruto came next and then Kiba...and Choji last...they all looked at the humans ready to attack if they were threatend but a voice stopped them all.

" Sakura?..." She froze so did the three men beside her they all looked to Neji and Sasuke and Shino who were straing at them weapons drawn in Shock. She was also shocked.

Neji blinked she blinked he ran for her she stepped back a few inches her back against the tent. He frown then as if remembering what he saw in the tent he stopped dead.

His mouth opened in shock as she was stabbed with a Kunai in her chest. She winced at looked at it in shock...She looked to the woman who threw it at her on of the eight freaks in strange offits before them.

" DON'T KILL THEM!!" Sasuke shouted and ran to Sakura she winced as he touched her cheek softly as if making sure she was real he grabbed the kunai and yanked it out it healed before his eyes he gasp and looked at her in slight shock he took a step back the fell uncooly on his butt on the ground at Neji's feet.

" Your Alive that's good." Sakura said and looked away from Neji and Sasuke to Shino...then she looked to Naruto beside her.

" Although we as you might have guess already are not." She said and looked to Neji this time he winced so did she.

" There vampires.." The woman who threw the Kunai at Sakura said looking to Neji.

" Kill them." She said Neji glared at the woman.

" They are our teammates." Sasuke said in slight shock his voice a bit shaky.

" They are still vampire." A man said in the group of Eight freakly dressed people said.

" It doesn't matter if they were your friends...They are not human they will die." The same man said and was ready to come at Sakura and the three beside her but Shino stood in front of them in a flash.

Sakura stared in shock at Shino's back.

" You will not touch them. Vampire or not they are not to be harmed." He said she wanted to cry again she hated being a vampire but she was never ridiculed for being what she was now and it felt horrible she learned. Shino had saved them and for that she was thankful.

" They will KILL US WHEN WE SLEEP THEY ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!!" That woman who tryed to kill Sakura yelled.

" They haven't tried to harm us yet...I will take responsibility for what they do if they do anything." Shino said Neji stepped beside him and nodded then Sasuke stepped onto Shino's other side.

" As will I." Sasuke and Neji said in unison.

" Fools." The man who had steped forward Sword drawn said.

" If they are killed leave it to them." A man said placing a hand on the man who had his swords drawn's arm.

" We will contiue to the vampires on our own then."The man with his hand on the man's arm said.

" It would be better if you took these four to the Hokage if you plan to trust them." He said Neji nodded yet didn't want to not kill that prince who turned his beloved Sakura...yet now that she was with him he didn't want to leave her.

" We will kill them all." The man said to Neji at his look.

" The one who killed and turned your comrades to." He said and at that they went back to the camp and Neji turned to Sakura she held up a hand before he could hug her she pointed to the riseing sun.

" We have to get in the tent. Wait until Sunset before we talk again." She said and with that she went back in the tent no one talked and it was like that all threw the day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the sun set Sakura came out of the tent with Naruto at her side and Kiba and Choji not far behind.

Neji Sasuke and Shino came to stand in front of them no one speaking.

Finally Shino broke the silence.

" What happned?" He asked. That one question made her frown, but she answered.

" When we woke we had no clue then we had became what we are now...we saw each others fangs and knew..what we had become...Aubrey the vampire Prince had told us what we needed to know and let us free he told us how we are to be killed and what we needed to stay away from..." Sakura said Sasuke suddenly hugged her she went rigid his neck was in her face she felt her eyes shift to scarlet and pushed him off he frown but tensed as she looked into his onyx eyes with her now crimson.

She just started at him...he was slightly surprised.

She opened her mouth to speak and he saw her now enlarged fangs as she spoke they were visible clearly now her jaw ached but not as they had the first time they had lengthened.

" Never do that again." She said her eyes narrowed at him he went rigid as did Neji and Shino.

" we are no longer Human...Do not flaunt what we want..nor hug us it is hard enough." She said and looked away. Her crimson eyes going back to jade.

Her fangs reseeded to there smaller form. At least they were easier to speak with.

Neji spoke next.

" You will come with us to konoha won't you?.." He asked she nodded.

" We will." She said he frown...he wanted to hold her as he did before any of this happened he was so happy to have her again yet she was out of reach now.

" Will you harm us?..." Shino asked she looked to him with hard Jade eyes.

" We will stop at a near by village before we reach home to Konoha." She said.

" Why?.." Sasuke asked she turned to him with a what do you think for look he actually blushed.

" oh.." he said. Naruto walked to Sasuke and gave him a hand Sasuke looked at it then took it. Naruto was shocked when he was hugged then let go quickly by Sasuke who turned and walked to Neji's side again. Sakura frown he at least let go that time. Sasuke behavior surprised him yet she didn't blame him he had lost his best friend...and her.

She was sure Neji was afraid of her he wouldn't hug her hold her she told Sasuke not to but she wanted to just try to force her self to not hurt Neji but a thought flashed threw her mind and she felt her eyes go crimson again and she was shocked she even thought about it.

To turn Neji so he could be by her side...forever...They they would be alike...She wouldn't see that look in his eyes. She shook it away she would not turn Neji she wouldn't turn anyone..she hated being a vampire she wasn't about to turn Neji into something she hated more then anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They arrived in the village of Rice Patty's rather quickly and Neji Sasuke and Shino were told to wait with their stuff at the boarder of the village.

Of course neither Sasuke nor Neji listened very well and followed shortly after Sakura and The group split up only to find Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji had also split they both followed Sakura even though Neji told Sasuke not to.

Sakura sigh she knew they Had followed if they wanted to see what she did she would show them the hard way.

Sakura hid in the shadows waiting for her pray Neji and Sasuke watched from the shadows close by.

A man in his forty's walked by holding a bag a man returning late from work obviously.

Neji and Sasuke didn't blink and yet the man hand disappeared with out a trace Both Neji and Sasuke activated there blood line limits and saw where he had gone.

Sakura's pink locks were mixed into his dusty salt and pepper hair..her body pressed close to his and her mouth latched to his neck she simply looked to be holding him in a lovers embrace. Her feeding was hidden by her hair and his face.

Once he was passed out and yet still well enough to wake in the morning and be fine and alive she stopped letting him fall gently to the ground without a sound.

Neji was surprised as she stepped into the light of the street lamps her lips were coated in crimson so she looked to be wearing makeup and as she opened her mouth her long cranes reseeded into the small points she opened her crimson eyes then disappeared once more Neji went still as he was grabbed from behind lips on his neck made him go perfectly still.

" Did I not tell you to stay at the border?..." She asked. He relaxed, and doing so her fangs ran over his neck softly making soft red lines she didn't press enough for blood to be drawn. He went still again.

" Don't you dare relax when I am at your neck." She said angry.

" Sakura." she turned angry crimson eyes to Sasuke who then tensed and shut his mouth.

" Its dangerous You idiots.Vampires are dangerous what do you not understand about that?! Was the first encounter with them not enough that I have to show you how dangerous it is?..Just because You know me does not make it safe to follow me when I feed. I was about to come up here and drink from you both...Do not follow me again do you understand?..." Her tone made them both shutter.

She had scared them both it was what she wanted to do...she was about to turn around once she knew they followed her and feed from then she was getting better at controlling her self if they Had followed her the first time she fed it wouldn't have mattered who they were she would have drank them dry... She knew if she was thirsty enough it would come to that she knew it wasn't safe for them god she knew it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Konoha was just as it had been over a month ago...but quiet in the dead of the night. Sakura had tensed when she saw Tsuande waiting the the gates of Konoha she turned to looked at Shino who had sent his bugs ahead to give Tsunade the message to come at night to the gates.

When she saw Sakura and Naruto she had ran to them hugging her she was shocked at first but returned the hug she went rigid when she felt her eyes go crimson and her fangs lengthen.

Tsuande was silently crying into her neck but left her own neck open...Sakura clenched her fists into Tsuande's shirt... She felt her self move to bite into Tsuande neck but stopped her self as she sigh...she didn't know how long she could resist before she actually bit her if she didn't get off but she couldn't just push Tsunade off she was like a mother.

Sakura felt her jaw ache it wanted to reseed but they wouldn't no matter how hard she tired there was blood in front of her fresh and it was completely free she just had to bit the neck in front of her she had her mouth on Tsuande's neck but before she could bit down Sakura jerked back she frowned and looked away from Tsuande with a scowl.

" Its not wise to hug us." Sakura said Tsuande's eyes went wide and she apoligized shocked at her own stupidity.

"If we can go to a building to speak it would be most fine." Sakura said as she looked to the sky.

The sun will rise shortly she could feel it as her skin began to tingle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsaunde looked to the four Ninja she though dead..well they were dead yet stood in front of her as walking dead. As vampire.

" I will let you stay in the village but if you get to dangerous we will have to either kill you or kick you out of our village we will support you will willing donors and such but if an death comes in it will not be good for you guys...so watch yourselves..." Tsuande said.

" There is no way to cure what is already done to you four." Tsunade said sadly.

And with that...they four began there life as vampires in konoha No ninja powers meant no missions witch they had grown to love...and now..they had nothing to do...Sakura still read her medical scrolls even though she could not preform the jutsu any longer...and Choji and Naruto trained with taijutsu even if they couldn't use Chakra they said they would still train. Sakura figured it was they only way to keep them sane.Kiba just did as she did read and Shino had gave him Akamaru back he had whined at him and didn't want to go near Kiba, Or any of them four...they were no longer human and they all knew it.

Soon the whole village knew what the had became and some feared them some were intrigued and offered to get bitten by one to nurish them...some asked to be turned also...The four never really spoke about that when someone asked them to they simply said no.

Sasuke spent alot of time with Naruto and Sakura as always yet he had changed just as his two teammates had. Kakashi had visited them as did Sai but they two were unsure still of them after a few months passed people started to settle and Kakashi and Sai relaxed more around them. Hinata and all there friends visited them..and Hinata spent time with Sakura and Naruto trying to help them from boredom.

It was strange they slept mostly during the day and then at night sometimes went to feed from one of there many doners and then that was it there was nothing esle to do no training no missions no work..they simply existed.

Tsaunde had told them all the hunters that had gone after the Vampire Prince and his group had killed all but the rpince himself who had escaped and were still curently looking for him...But Sakura knew they wouldn't find him...he would live on...and contiue his plans.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji watched The woman he continued to love as she watched the sky over head she lay on the roof of the house of the person who willingly fed her...she was just simply laying there as the sun began to rise she layed there and Neji began to panic and lept to her and told her to rise the sun was coming she simply gave him a soft look.

" Whats the point Neji?..."She had asked. Neji went rigid and looked at her in shock

" What do you mean?...Sakura I lost you once please...Don't leave..." He said she frown up at him.

" Why do you need me here I am only standing in you way of finding someone more." she said.

" I have no existance any longer Neji what is our point here?...To feed and then what?..nothing what are we to do?...why do we exist?"She asked sounding so lost.

Neji winced as the sun started over the house's he grabbed her hand and ran...he ran to the nearest house witch happened to be hers he bust the door down and tossed her in making sure to close the door before the sun came threw.

Sakura was simply starring at him with a saddened look as he turned to her.

He came to her.

" Sakura...I will never move on your the one I love...I don't care if your a vampire. I don't care you are my Night you are my day..I can not live with out you." Neji said she frowned and looked at him with a pain in her eyes.

" Neji..." She said...

" We can run..." He said her eyes went wide.

" What?!" She asked in shock.

" we can run together...Away..so we can spend forever together...no one will bother us..and I can love you..and we can exist together." Neji said she frown.

" Neji..Your a human..I can't feed from you every day...I need more blood then that...We can't run away...you belong here." Sakura said then suddenly her words died as his lips were on hers.

He pulled back after a long while, he was panting his face a bit pink from lack of air and embarrassment. she was slightly shocked at his kiss. He hadn't kissed her since she returned to him... It made her want to cry but no tears came to her they dried up the day she was turned to the thing she was today.

" I am A sin now...I am A avmpire your human..."Sakura said he looked at her with a saddened look.

" Then turn me...we will feed from the neigbouring village people...I just want to be with you..Sakura I belong with you." He said. Her eyes went wide.

" NO..." She said a bit louder then intended.

" I hate what I am...I do not want to take that away from you Neji I will never turn you." She said his eyes were wide.

" Please Sakura..I only want to be with you." He said she slaped him.

" NO!" She yelled...

" Neji you deserve to LIVE! You deserve to live on and become your clan leader..to get married and have little Neji's...I don't want you to have this...this..sort of existence...I want you to live for me...please...stay alive." She said her eyes were so pain filled he had to look away.

" I wanted that life with you Sakura...I wanted to marry you and I still do. I don't care if I never have children I just want to be with you..Sakura the one I love."He said she frown.

" No...I love you Neji I really do..But I will not take you to this place...This place I reside with Naruto Kiba and Choji...There is nothing For you here." She said he frown.

" Sakura..." He said she walked to the door. He ran to her slaming a hand to the door before she opened it.

" No you will not leave me again." He said anger in his voice as he flipped her around smashing his lips to hers.

The she tasted like the sweetest sin to him.

" Never again." he mummered agaist her lips.

She tried to speak but he wouldn't let her as he shoved his tongue into her mouth a moan escaped her. His tongue was nicked on her fangs and his sweet blood filled her mouth she pulled back with crimson colored eyes looking into his lusty silver.

" Fine." She said.

He blushed as she kissed him again.

" I'll stay with you for now...Neji." She said as she kissed his cheek then to his neck a gasp left him as she bit into his neck.

" Sakura.." He said...His vision going blurry.

She pulled her fangs from his neck and he heard her voice...over the thump of his quick heart beat.

" I will Not leave you and you won't leave me..." She said then plunged her fangs back into his neck and he saw the world in black.

_**Fin**_

**Well that's it. Yep that's so short Ne?...(that was said in sarcasm by the way) I don't know how this will be liked but hey it was in my head so I had to write it plus I felt in the mood to write a vampire story...sooo...how was it guys?...any questions?...Do you hate me for ending it like that lol...its a one shot...sorry...lol It seemed a bit rushed ne?...Didn't it?...lol Bai**

**Kyo.**


End file.
